Build the House Up
by You Have a Point
Summary: This is an unrealistic, humorous, OOC fic digging the characters out of Season 3. Chapter 1: MerDer, Bang, Anti Gizzie. Chapter 2: Addex. Chapter 3: MerAlex. If you have requests for couples, let me know. If I can write MerAlex, I can write anything.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a completely unrealistic fanfic of how I want episode 4x01 to go. It won't happen. It is written to soothe Grey's Anatomy and to help give a theory to Shonda of how she can dig herself out of the ruins of her burnt up house._

**GAGAGAGAGAGA**

_Meredith VO: Sometimes life puts us in unbelievable situations. Situations that seem impossible to dig out of, life threatening, life changing. But nevertheless, we feel it is still our fault we are in that position. Something we did caused it to be like this. However, it is human nature that we are more often than not—wrong._

Mleredith is sitting on a bed in a hospital room, wearing patient clothes. A woman in her fifties comes in. "Nice to see you again, Meredith. Or I guess it's Dr. Grey now, isn't it?"

"No, you can call me Meredith. Thanks for meeting me today, Dr. Devery. I haven't had a physical in ages, and I thought it would be a good idea to get one."

"Okay, how about we draw some blood?"

----------------

One hour later:

Dr. Devery entered the room. "Meredith, the people in the lab took a look at your blood, and discovered a rare chemical in it. While not life threatening, this chemical can have some side effects, like annoyingness, clinginess, whininess, and causes the patient to be unable to communicate or hold a substantial relationship."

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes. I'm going to give you a pill to take, and it should clear up. Within a few hours, you will be able to start living your Happily Ever After."

Meredith sighed. "Thank you." She paged Derek to come.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina is asleep in the bed in her apartment when she hears the door open. Burke enters, his face bloody and an obvious limp in his left leg.

"Cristina! I'm back!"

Cristina scowled at him. What was he doing here? He left her at the altar. But curiosity won out in the end. "Where were you?"

"Last night, my twin brother Neston showed up. He had always been jealous of me, and when he heard I was getting married, he was mad that a girl wanted to marry me and not him. So he kidnapped me, and stashed me in the basement of the hospital. He told me he was going to call off the wedding. I don't know what he said to you, but I can promise you, it wasn't me. Let's go to City Hall and get married."

Cristina sighed. "Phew. I knew that you were out of character yesterday."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

George saw Izzie in the locker room. He walked up to her.

All of a sudden, there was a huge shake, like an earthquake, then George and Izzie heard music as a short naked guy in a linen Speedo with an arrow appeared out of thin air.

George and Izzie simultaneously breathed, "Cupid."

"My apologies to both of you. You know how you have been acting like there have been huge sticks up your asses the past few months? Those are my arrows. My aim seems to be rusty these days. You two aren't really in love." Cupid raised his wand. "Accio Gizzie Arrows!"

Two sticks came flying out of George and Izzie's asses. Izzie let out a sigh.

"Thank god. See you around, George."

"Seeya, Izzie." Izzie went back to tying her shoe.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith VO: We really should try to stop blaming ourselves about the situations we get into. Sometimes it's just one big silly mistake.

_Grey's Anatomy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got some positive feedback from the last chapter, so I decided to make another one- this one addex. Don't like, don't read, BUT... if there is a couple you really want me to do, I'd be happy to. Any couple, really. Except Lexzie. Sorry. LOL**

**Oh, I also have a video of this that is really bad quality. But slightly amusing. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Addison was standing on the deck of a ferryboat, when Alex showed up out of the blue in front of her wearing a tuxedo, holding a suspiciously small box. He cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" She had no more patience with the man-- even if she was secretely in love with him, he obviously wasn't interested.

"I just wanted to clear things up. I don't think you read my intentions accurately the other night." What was he talking about?

"I know I didn't go to Joe's with you," he continued, "But that's because I wasn't prepared. I needed to buy a ring.

Wait... what?

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend." Mixed signals again! That bastard! "I want you to be my wife!" He pulled a ring out of the box. "Addison Montgomery, will you marry me?"

Addison gasped. "Of course I will, Alex!"

She pushed him to the floor of the deck, and they had steamy sex. Someone got it on tape and put it online and emailed it to everyone who reviews this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remember, your favorite couple/ scenerio is just a review away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a request for some Meredith/Alex and Mark/Addison, but my muse only appeared for Merex. Obviously, this wouldn't correspond with the previous chapters, so I'm just going to go with the notion that every scenerio is completely separate and not linked together as one story, except for their naiveness and extreme OOC.**

**GAH, and don't worry, I should be updating Do You Want to be Loved? very soon. Don't kill me, kill my director.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith downed her tequila in one shot, but refrained from another-- this may be the bar where Derek "met another woman" but she still had to work tomorrow. However, her mind changed when a certain fellow intern came up behind her.

"Hi, Meredith," Alex greeted as he sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Hi, Alex." She noticed that he looked down. "What's wrong?"

"I fell in love with Ava, and she was getting discharged and asked me to give her a reason to stay by getting together with her but I couldn't because I'm dark and twisty inside."

"Huh. Derek asked me to either commit to him, or break up with him. But I couldn't, because I'm too dark and twisty inside."

Alex looked up. "Interesting," he said. "When did this happen?"

"At 4:27 this afternoon," Meredith replied.

Now Alex's eyes were boggling. "Seriously? Mine was at 4:26. We both refused to commit at the same time!"

"Weird," Meredith said, grabbing his hands. "We must be mirrors of eachother!"

"Cool! And 'mirrors' is practically the same thing as soulmates!"

"Precisely!" Alex proceeded to dip Meredith in her chair, and they lived Happily Ever After, because neither of them commited or grew up, so they were like toddler buddies together.

The End.


End file.
